


Double Trouble

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Femdom, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Multi, Referenced Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: Thomas walks in on Mary and Matthew but doesnt leave.
Relationships: Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley/Thomas Barrow, Thomas Barrow/Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, thomas barrow & mary crawley & mathew crawley
Kudos: 10





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my amazing friends in the groupchat, this is dedicated to yall!

Thomas walked down the corridor, absentmindedly looking for where the maids had put the new stash of sheets. It was mid-day and most of the family were away visiting friends apart from lady mary and Mr crawley, though thomas hadn't seen them all day and assumed they were out somewhere on the estate.

He checked in lady edith’s room. No sheets. How could a maid forget where she had put the sheets? Wasn't her whole job to remember stuff like that? He closed the door, storming down the corridor to the next door and flinging it open. 

His mouth dropped open at the sight before him. 

Lady Mary and Matthew were on the bed, her on all fours, him furiously pounding into her from behind. Thomas wanted to leave, knew he should leave, but found himself glued to the spot as Matthew and Mary stared at him, their movements coming to a halt.

“Um- your ladyship i- erm…” he stuttered, completely forgetting what he came in for as his length grew hard at the sight before him. Matthew climbed off of Mary, his large cock sliding out with a pop, and made his way over to Thomas, who was still stuttering.

“Erm Mr Crawley, i should… i should leave now-” his words were cut short as matthew shut and locked the door with thomas still inside. “Um, Mr Crawley?” he asked, confused by the older man's actions.

“Actually, thomas?” Thomas nodded, internally pleased that Mr Crawley had remembered his name. “Maybe you should stay… Please call me mathew.” Matthew extended a clammy hand and took Thomas's in his, leading him to the bed. 

“Mr- i mean, mathew, what are you doing?” asked Thomas as the back of his knees hit the bed. 

“Get undressed thomas.” said Mary from behind him, her hands snaking up his back. Thomas looked to Matthew who nodded in agreement. Thomas started with his bowtie, then his jacket and waistcoat, then his shirt and undershirt, until he was left topless in his increasingly tight black trousers. 

He turned round to where Mary and Matthew sat on the bed. Matthew lazily touched himself as Mary crawley towards Thomas, her cold hands landing on his hairy chest, playing with his nipples. Thomas moaned as his cock twitched in his trousers, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on matthew.

Matthews hips jerked up into his hand as he met Thomas's eyes, electric energy flying between the two of them. Mary led Thomas onto the bed, her small hand taking his big as she pushed him back towards matthew. She then went to the bedside table and started riffling through the drawers. Thomas’s eyes widened as she revealed a small jar of petroleum jelly, half used.

She pressed it into his shaking hands. “Go and prepare Matthew.” she ordered, her voice barely above a growl. Thomas felt himself grow impossibly harder as Matthew spread his legs, Mary holding his hands above himself.

Thomas slicked up 2 fingers and started slowly rubbing around Matthew's entrance, feeling him relax before plunging a finger in, steadily working his finger in and out, getting deeper with each thrust. Matthew groaned at the sensation, his hips rocking upwards in search of friction that wasn't there.

After moving his finger in and out of Matthew for a few minutes, Thomas deemed him ready for another so withdrew his digit. Matthew whined at the loss of sensation and Mary shushed him, pressing her lips to his forehead as he writhed, eager to have Thomas's fingers in his again.

Bit by bit, Thomas eased his two fingers in, moaning as he felt Matthew's walls stretch to accommodate him. The other man's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Thomas pistoned two of his long fingers in and out, hitting him on his sweet spot each time. Soon Thomas started scissoring his fingers, opening him up, ready for his cock.

“Please Mary… i need him inside of me- ohhhh lord oh fuck… mary darling… im ready…” he moaned, near incoherent with pleasure. She brushed his blonde hair off his forehead, kissing him there before moving to kneel next to Barrow. 

“That's enough Thomas.” she said, gently stilling his hand with hers. “Are you ready? Do you want this?” she asked, her light brown eyes looking into his grey.

“Yes, your ladyship.” answered thomas, barely able to contain his arousal. “I want this very much.” 

Mary smiled at him softly, “good. Matthew get on your hands and knees.” she ordered, her husband instantly obeying her and moving to present his arse to thomas. Thomas smirked. It was obvious who the dominant partner in the relationship was. They'd definitely done this before. 

Matthew wiggled his hips, his pink hole almost begging Thomas to thrust inside as he slicked up his cock, getting ready to enter him. He moved forwards and placed his hands on Matthew's hips, his cock gently nudging at the other man's hole, ahead of him, Matthew groaned in frustration, impatient for Thomas to be inside him.

Finally, Thomas pushed forwards, his cock slowly plunging into him, the pressure immense. Thomas moaned wantonly as Matthew's walls gripped him hard, pulling him in. He was tight, but Thomas knew this wasn't the first time he'd had something up his passage.

“Oh fuck! Oh yes thomas right there- hnng…” moaned matthew, moving his hips back and forth in time with thomas’s thrusts. Mary moved to position herself under Matthew, lining his now leaking cock up with her wet heat and pulling him forwards, throwing her head back as he entered her. 

Matthew near sobbed at the double stimulation, Thomas pounding against his sweet spot from behind and Mary's tight wetness clenching around his throbbing cock. He pounded into her relentlessly, keeping in time with Thomas's quick thrusts from behind.

He felt Mary get close as he neared his completion, his thrusts growing erratic. Mary threw her head back and moaned as she came, her walls clenching around Matthew's pulsing length. Behind him, Thomas thrust impossibly faster and harder, close to the edge. Matthew screamed as he came in Mary, his cock twitching madly inside her as he released her load.

“Ohhhh fuck- hnnnng matthew…” yelped thomas as he tipped over the edge, a warm wetness filling matthew. “Oh fuck…” he panted, pulling out to lay beside them.

“Well that was fun!” remarked mary.


End file.
